


you can turn me on with just a touch

by castielsangel_x



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/pseuds/castielsangel_x
Summary: A 'morning after' fic, taking place after chapter six of 'we'll take all our clothes off one piece at a time'. Probably would be beneficial to read that first XDIt's Erke and Stowe's turn to take care of Eivor, and only a fool would turn them down.
Relationships: Erke Bodilsson/Eivor/Stowe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	you can turn me on with just a touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuridTorkilsdottir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuridTorkilsdottir/gifts), [MonkeyDRenni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDRenni/gifts).



> Here I am again with the Assassin's Creed Valhalla smut. A few people asked for this and I was more than happy to oblige as there is not nearly enough Erke x Eivor x Stowe in the world. 
> 
> Thank you to TuridTorkilsdottir (thank you for all our Tumblr chat) and MonkeyDRenni for your support and constant lovely comments, and for giving me the gentle kick in the ass to write this chapter. <3
> 
> Enjoy the smut XD

It was still dark outside the villa when Eivor’s eyes opened, getting used to the dim firelight that was still burning nearby, keeping the chill off the room. His muscles were tight, stiff, but he was far too comfortable to even contemplate moving at that moment. It had been a long, long time since he had woken with more than one other body in bed but the heat from his bed partners was exquisite. Stowe was pressed up against his front, Eivor’s bicep serving as a pillow for the Saxon as his head rested in the crook of his neck, nose pressed against his pulse-point as he breathed softly against his skin, hand resting gently on Eivor’s chest. Erke was moulded against his back, face pressed into the back of his neck, leg wedged gently between his and his arm slung over the drengr’s waist. It was so warm that Eivor could have stayed there forever, but he would eventually need to go. He shifted slightly in their shared embrace to try and get the stiffness in his legs to go, Stowe moving against him gently, making him freeze, not wanting to wake the man but it was already too late.

“ … alright?” was the only word he head from Stowe’s lips. Eivor smiled softly at the sleepiness in his voice.

“Aye,” Eivor said simply, burying down between the two men again, his hand resting on Erke’s on his belly, pulling Stowe closer. 

“Hmm … good,” the Saxon said, eyes still closed as he pressed a kiss against Eivor’s shoulder. Erke moved against his back, his leg sliding higher between Eivor’s, brushing against his soft cock as it did so. Eivor sighed softly before he closed his eyes, his body still needing sleep. He must have drifted off again, just as Stowe had, because when he was aware of his surroundings again, he noted the light sky outside the window. Stowe was awake again, pressing soft kisses along his chest and Erke’s thumb was rubbing soft circles on his hip, all three of their bodies pressed close. Eivor’s cock was hard between his legs, pressed into Stowe’s thigh, the drengr sighing gently when Erke’s mouth began pressing kisses along his shoulders. 

“Ah, he awakens,” Stowe said softly, pulling back from Eivor’s chest to meet his eyes. Eivor surged forward to capture Stowe’s mouth in a kiss, the Saxon groaning softly against him as his fingers pressed into his hips. Erke stopped his attention on Eivor’s shoulders, leaning up on his elbow to get a look at his lovers. He leaned over Eivor a little to press a kiss to his neck, nipping at the tattoo that curled round his neck from the shaved side of his head as his eyes continued to take in the scene in front of him. Stowe met Eivor’s kiss passionately before he pulled back for air, catching Erke’s gaze before leaning over Eivor to meet Erke’s lips. Eivor watched them until they parted for air, Stowe lying down again on the pillow next to Eivor, Erke taking hold of Eivor’s shoulder and rolling him a little to be able to reach his mouth, kissing him deeply, tongue sliding against Erke’s. 

“That is indeed the best way to wake up,” Eivor said when he and Erke parted, Erke resting his head on his fist, leaning up on his elbow. “If I am going to be honest, I was afraid.”

“Afraid of what?” Stowe asked, his head cushioned on the pillow beside Eivor’s shoulder. 

“That I would lose your friendship … even though we had already said we would not lose what we had because of what we did,” he admitted. “I did not want to walk out of the villa knowing I had ruined us, or your relationship.” Erke smiled softly.

“We agreed … all three of us. Last night … we all wanted it and we took what we wanted. You never have to be afraid with us, _broga_ ,” he said, taking Eivor’s mouth in a chaste kiss. “I think I speak for both of us when I say that we would not object if you ever wished to come back to our bed.” Stowe smiled softly, watching Eivor’s cheeks darken slightly at the open invitation. 

“I would not object,” Stowe said softly, sliding his hand against Eivor’s abdomen before it slipped down to his cock, wrapping his fingers around it. Eivor’s eyes met Stowe’s, a shuddering breath leaving his lips before he smiled back.

“Hard to believe you were the nervous one last night, sparrow-heart,” Erke said with a chuckle. Stowe smirked at his lover.

“Well, you both put me at ease,” he said gently before he looked back at Eivor. “I believe we promised to take care of _you_ this morning.” Eivor’s heart began beating hard in his chest at the thought of being with them again, in every way possible. Stowe took his mouth in another kiss, melting against the Saxon, who was stroking his cock in a loose fist, causing Eivor to softly groan against his mouth. Erke’s mouth came down against his skin again, kissing gently down his spine, nipping every so often with his teeth as he went. His hand slipped down over Eivor’s arse, kneading his fingers into the supple flesh there before sliding his hand over Eivor’s hip, pulling him back gently to press his own hips against him, letting Eivor feel him. Eivor groaned against Stowe’s mouth before they parted for air, Stowe’s hand tightening around his cock. 

“You will both be the death of me,” Eivor said breathlessly, Erke chuckling against the back of his neck. 

“We have barely begun,” he said. “How do you want us, Eivor? This time … its all for you.” Eivor swallowed hard, rolling onto his back. Stowe let go of his cock for a moment, leaning up on an elbow to watch Eivor. 

“I just want you _both_ …” he said and Erke and Stowe shared a look that made Eivor’s insides flip. Both men sat up, Erke shifting down his body to fit himself between Eivor’s legs, taking his cock in hand this time, both Eivor and Stowe watching him for a moment as he lay, belly down, on the bed, letting Eivor slip his legs over his shoulders as he nuzzled against his cock. Eivor swallowed hard before Stowe moved, straddling Eivor’s upper body so that his own cock was hard and waiting in front of Eivor’s face. Eivor licked his dry lips, his eyes not leaving Stowe’s, before he let his hands rest on the Saxon’s hips. Stowe leaned forward to brace himself against the wall behind the headboard, letting Eivor press soft kisses to his cock before he took him slowly in his mouth, Erke doing the same to Eivor. There was a collective groan throughout the room as Eivor was pleasured and gave pleasure at the same time. He tried to concentrate on Stowe above him but was very much distracting by Erke’s talented tongue. Stowe brought his hand down to cup the back of Eivor’s head as he rolled his hips gently, letting himself slip between Eivor’s lips easily, his tongue stroking the underside of his cock as he did so.

“ _Fuck_ … Eivor,” Stowe gasped out. Eivor moved his own hips, pushing them up slightly towards Erke’s face, not able to see what was going on down there. Erke liked it, if his moan was anything to go by. Eivor wrapped his hands around Stowe’s thighs, lifting his head to take more of the other man down his throat. He felt Erke’s hand splay across his stomach, scratching lightly down his body, his other fondling his balls, before his finger brushed lightly over his hole. Eivor widened his legs, planting his feet flat on the bed at each side of Erke, moaning softly around Stowe’s cock before he let go, wrapping his fingers around it, stroking him slowly, teasingly, thumb teasing the slit gently, spreading fluid across it. Stowe pressed both hands into the wall to hold himself up, biting down onto the skin of his own arm at the pleasure coursing through him. He would not last long if Eivor kept that up. He eased himself off of Eivor’s chest before he was leaning down to capture Eivor’s lips in his again, Eivor groaning against his mouth as Erke gave him a particularly hard suck. Eivor’s hand went to Erke’s hair, some of it having come undone from the usual style he kept it in while they had slept. Stowe nipped gently at Eivor’s bottom lip before he climbed off the bed, grabbing the jug of oil from the floor, placing it on the small table next to the bed. He pushed down Eivor’s bent knee so his leg was flat on the bed before he knelt down on the hard floor beside him, moving his head close to Erke’s to be able to also lick at Eivor’s cock. The sensation of two tongues caressing his sensitive flesh was so sinful, Eivor was surprised he didn’t come all over their faces there and then. He wanted them both, in any way he could have them. He wanted to fuck them but be fucked too and his mind was clouded over with desire that he didn’t hear Stowe speak to him until he noticed both men looking up at him, Erke’s hand still wrapped around him.

“Hmm?” he asked, face flushing.

“Would you let one of us plow you?” Erke asked. 

“Only if I can plow the other …” Eivor said, swallowing hard. Both men smiled and they moved again, letting Eivor’s cock lie hard against his stomach, an angry red colour and shiny with saliva. Stowe and Erke shared a look, almost like Erke and Eivor had the night before, silently communicating their intent. Stowe stood from the bed, moving to sit in the chair across the room from the bed, Eivor watching him. He sat, naked as the day he was born, legs wide, his cock lying against his hip. Eivor turned back to Erke, who knelt up and moved closer, reaching over Eivor to grab the oil from the table. He took one of Eivor’s hand before he tipped the jug, letting his hand be covered in oil. He rose up fully on his knees, putting the oil back down before he guided Eivor’s hand down between his legs. Eivor and Erke never broke their gaze for each other as Eivor’s fingers found the other man’s hole, sliding wetly over it, causing Erke to let out a shaky breath. Eivor felt guilty that he did not pay as much attention to Erke as Stowe the previous evening but he would rectify that now. But that meant if Erke wanted him to fuck him, then Stowe was the one who was going to do the plowing and Eivor’s insides flipped at the thought. Erke sighed softly as Eivor’s finger breached him, his eyes closing as he wrapped an arm around Eivor’s shoulders. He met his lips in an open mouthed kiss, both men savouring the taste of each other as their lips worked each others, Eivor slowly moving his finger inside Erke. A breathy noise from the other side of the room had Eivor’s eyes opening and casting a glance over. Stowe had his cock in his fist, stroking slowly, steadily. His cheeks were flushed but other than that, he looked like he was keeping it together more than Erke was, who was now moaning for more fingers. Eivor obliged, slipping in a second to stretch him for his cock, then a third until he was fucking him with them, Erke gripping onto him like he was his lifeline. 

“ _Eivor_ …” Erke groaned sinfully before the drengr wrapped an arm around his waist and switched their positions, Erke now on his back on the bed, Eivor on top of him, pushing his fingers back inside him, readying him. Stowe moved from his seat back towards the bed, grabbing the oil before he knelt behind Eivor, coating his own hand. Erke had done this to him many a time, but he had only done it once before. He was a little nervous about it, but he tried not to let it show. He spread Eivor’s cheeks before he began to tease him, running his fingers over him gently. Eivor cast a quick glance over his shoulder, watching Stowe for a moment, his broad chest, his strong shoulders, chiselled jawline, blushing cheeks. He was beautiful. Stowe caught his eye, smirking, before he pushed in his fingers. Eivor turned away again, lowering his head to press against Erke’s chest as he let Stowe ready him.

“ _Fuck_ …” Eivor gasped out.

“Eivor, _please_ …” Erke moaned beneath him. He wet his hand with oil quickly before he took Eivor’s cock in hand, coating it. Eivor removed his fingers, shimmying forward gently on his knees. He slipped his hands under Erke’s arse, moving him down the bed a litte, Erke lifting his legs from the bed and bringing his knees towards his chest, opening himself up to Eivor. The drengr moaned at the sight before the blunt head of his cock was pressed against the other man, his cock throbbing with want while his hole clenched around Stowe’s long fingers. Erke’s face was flushed as he looked up at Eivor, whose eyes were closed and mouth hanging open at Stowe’s careful preparation. “ _Eivor_ …” His name fell from Erke’s lips in a sinful moan before Eivor was slipping inside him, every so slowly and carefully. Erke let his head fall back into the pillow, his head hitting against the headboard, but not hard enough to cause alarm, hands coming up to rest on Eivor’s biceps as Eivor pressed his hands down into the bed at either side. Erke brought his face back to Eivor’s, pressing their foreheads together as he got used to the size of Eivor, wriggling gently to take him deeper. Stowe’s fingers still worked Eivor until he was sure he was ready, slicking up his cock. He moved forward on his knees, sitting back on his heels, taking his cock in hand and pressing forward into Eivor. Stowe made a sound he was sure he’d never made before, the heat and the tightness of Eivor’s hole overwhelming, his own body still that little bit sore from what it took the night before. He pushed in until he was deep inside him, hips flushed against Eivor’s arse, making him press that little bit further inside of Erke as he did so. His knees came up around Eivor’s hips as Eivor caught his lips in another kiss, stealing the very air from his lungs. Stowe took hold of Eivor’s hips, his own movements going to be the driving force behind Eivor’s. He pulled almost all the way out of Eivor before he slammed back in, which caused Eivor to pull only so far back from Erke before the forceful thrust of Stowe’s hips had him thrusting hard inside of Erke. Their collective moans echoed around the room, breath heavy and damp skin slapping against skin as they moved together, finding the right rhythm between all three of their bodies. Stowe leaned back, one hand against the bed behind him to keep his balance and one still on Eivor’s hip, rolling his hips the best he could in his position on his knees to hit that sweet spot inside Eivor. 

“Stowe … _fuck_ …” Eivor whispered breathlessly as each roll of Stowe’s hips pushed him against Erke, his cock throbbing inside the other man. Erke’s cock was leaking between their bodies, each movement trapping it between their bodies and giving delicious pleasure to Erke. Eivor reached between their bodies and took him in hand, swiping his thumb through the fluid at the tip and rubbing it over the rest of his cock as he moved his fist up and down. Erke’s fingers were definitely going to bruise Eivor as they pressed into his skin, pleasure building deep in his belly. Stowe ran his hand up Eivor’s back to grasp as his shoulder, using him as leverage as he began to move that bit faster, pistoning his hips, fucking Eivor harder. The soft moans and sighs from Eivor’s lips were like music to both Stowe and Erke’s ears, Erke running a hand round the back of Eivor’s neck, cupping his head. 

“Look at _me_ , Eivor …” Erke commanded and Eivor did as he was asked, his hand still moving on Erke’s cock as his own hips matched Stowe’s pace. Erke’s gaze never left his as they moved together, sweat building on their bodies. “You look so good like this, Eivor … so good.” Eivor’s cheeks darkened a little more at the praise. “Let me turn over.” Eivor stopped moving, Stowe pulling out of him for a moment, letting him rise up to allow Erke to turn over and move up onto his hands and knees, presenting his arse for Eivor again, who took hold of his hips and slipped back inside. Eivor looked over his shoulder at Stowe, who moved forward and pushing inside the drengr again, pressing his lips to the middle of Eivor’s back, nipping at his skin and wrapping an arm around his chest as they all found their rhythm again. Erke pushed back against every forward thrust, the pleasure building up quicker than before. The dual pleasure of both giving and taking had Eivor feeling hot all over, letting his head fall back against Stowe’s shoulder, who, in turn, pressed open mouthed kisses to his neck, tasting the salty tang of his sweat on his skin. Erke took Eivor’s hand on his hips and guided it to his cock, letting the drengr wrap his hand around him and stroke him, bringing him dangerously close to the edge with every stroke.

“ _Harder_ , Stowe …” Eivor said, brokenly, the man behind him complying immediately, fucking him hard. There was a cry and Erke dropped his forehead against his fist on the pillow, his body trembling as he came all over his own hand and the bed, clenching around Eivor’s cock. Eivor tried to breathe evenly to control himself as he neared the edge. Erke let Eivor’s cock slip from him before he turned to him, kneeling up, breathless and flushed, and pressing a deep kiss to Eivor’s lips as he wrapped his hand around his cock. Eivor bit at his bottom lip at the touch. “ _Erke_ … I need to …”

“Hush … I know,” he said and kissed him again, stroking faster. Eivor felt his whole body tense as he got closer to the edge, Stowe’s rhythm inside him becoming that little bit uneven as he trembled. Erke pulled back from the kiss and sat back on his heels as he stroked Eivor, the drengr’s hands grabbing at his shoulders as his head fell back against Stowe’s shoulder for a second time, the pleasure inside him erupting. He cried out, his cock pulsing in Erke’s hand before he was coming so hard, his vision went white. Stowe held him tightly through his orgasm as Erke milked every bit of it from him. When Eivor opened his eyes and managed to focus, the sight of Erke covered in his seed was a very welcome one. Stowe pushed Eivor down onto all fours while he moved, heightening his own pleasure until he was a sweating mess and following both men to bliss, coming deep inside the drengr. He leaned over Eivor’s back, his forehead pressed between his shoulderblades as he rocked through his orgasm until he was spent. He pressed kisses to Eivor’s spine as the three of them fought to catch their breath. Stowe eased out of Eivor, having the pleasure of watching his own seed drip down Eivor’s balls and between his thighs, fighting the urge to clean him up with his tongue. He ran a hand up Eivor’s back.

“Are you alright?” Stowe asked, easing Eivor down onto the bed again so he could look a him. He was breathtaking; sweating, breathless and smiling.

“You both certainly know how to make use of a morning,” Eivor said, a hand pressed over his heart as he fought to catch his breath. “Thank you, for letting me share your bed and letting me share _you_ both.” Stowe and Erke shared a glance and a smile before Stowe leaned down to kiss Eivor gently before Erke did the same. They lay together quietly for a while, soft kisses and touches exchanged between them until Erke moved first.

“Come, Eivor … let us find somewhere to bathe and to eat …” Erke said, climbing out of bed and reaching for his clothes. Eivor went to speak but the grumbling of his stomach cut him off.

“I could eat,” he said, he and Stowe getting to their feet and following Erke’s example, dressing quickly. Eivor knew he could definitely do with a good bathe too. They left the villa together in comfortable silence, not noticing the knowing looks they were getting from nearby citizens. They had each other and that was all Eivor needed. To know he had their friendship still, comforted him more than he could ever say. Stowe caught his eye and he smiled, nudging him with his shoulder as they walked. 

Yes, he was _very_ fortunate indeed.


End file.
